Broken Promise
by LastNiteAutomatic
Summary: Santana est dévastée. Brittany sort désormais avec Sam. Quant à Quinn, elle tente de reconstruire son coeur après le rejet de Rachel, qui est toujours amoureuse de Finn, et cherche à aider Santana. Mais les choses ne sont pas si simples. QUINTANA ! /!\ Fiction en pause /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Broken Promise.**

**Rating : K+ pour le moment. Évolution possible vers le T, voir le M dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Disclaimer : Bon … c'est évident que je ne possède pas la série. Sinon, je n'écrirais pas ce truc. :)**

**Notes de l'auteur : Nouvelle fiction. Ce sera donc du Quinntana. J'ai déjà écris quelque OS sur ce couple que j'aime vraiment beaucoup, mais jamais une fiction entière. Alors, je le me lance ! L'histoire est à située quelques moins après la rupture Brittana (horrible épisode … tu es un monstre Ryan Murphy !). J'ignore encore si l'histoire sera longue ou pas. Je trouve déjà ce premier chapitre assez long pour mon avis personnel, mais après, c'est à vous de voir. Ah aussi, pour les curieux, je pense faire intervenir d'autres personnages de la série. Bref, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. Si c'est le cas, il y a un très bon moyen de me le faire savoir … O:). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait cinq mois que Santana broyait du noir. Et elle était vraiment dans un piteux état. La plupart de ses soirées consistait à boire. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que les douces vapeurs de l'alcool lui montent au cerveau et qu'elle oublie tout ses soucis. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvée pour se sentir mieux après tout. Depuis sa rupture avec Brittany, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Pourtant, c'était elle qui avait décidé cela. Mais elle le regrettait amèrement. Sa petite amie lui manquait terriblement, chaque jours, chaque minutes, chaque secondes.

Mais Brittany, elle, était déjà passée à autre chose. Elle n'avait pas attendue Santana, et sortais depuis peu avec Sam. Cela rendait la latino malade. Pourquoi lui ? D'accord, il était plutôt beau garçon, mais tout de même ! Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, hormis sa bouche d'une taille énorme. La seule chose qui réconfortait un peu Santana, c'était de savoir qu'au moins, elle n'était pas la seule à vivre une rupture difficile. Finn et Rachel avaient rompus, encore une fois. Cela la faisait doucement rire. Elle avait toujours détestée leur couple. Ils étaient insupportables à se bouffés du regard comme ils le faisaient. Pourtant, elle regardait Brittany exactement de la même façon …

« Santana ? »

La latino sursauta. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans son appartement. Et elle connaissait cette voix, même si elle pouvait affirmée qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Brittany. Elle entendit quelques pas provenant de l'entrée, avant que la porte de sa chambre se s'ouvre violemment.

« Oh, Nom de Dieu ... »

Malgré son état, Santana fut capable de mettre enfin un visage sur son visiteur. Quinn. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle n'était pas censé être à Yalle ?

« Santana, qu'est-ce que tu fout bordel de merde ?! », hurla la blonde.

Aussitôt, Santana ressentit une vive douleur au crâne.

« T'as besoin de gueuler comme ça ?! », répliqua-t-elle, irritée.

Quinn l'ignora tout simplement et lui arracha la bouteille de Vodka qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

« Hey ! », protesta l'hispanique.

« Ta gueule », coupa la blonde. « Viens avec moi. »

Santana ne chercha pas à répliquer, connaissant suffisamment son amie pour savoir qu'elle ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. De plus, son mal de crâne la faisait terriblement souffrir, et la dernière des choses qu'elle voulait, c'était se prendre la tête avec Quinn Fabray. Celle-ci lui attrapa le bras et la traîna dans la salle de bain, avant de lui faire couler un bain.

« Rentre dedans », ordonna la blonde, avoir avoir vérifiée la température de l'eau.

« Je veux pas que tu me voit à poil », fit Santana. « C'est gênant ... »

« Ah … mince, tu doit vraiment être bourrée. D'habitude, c'est pas dur de te faire enlever tes fringues ... »

Curieusement, l'hispanique ne répliqua pas, et enleva lentement ses vêtements, avant de se glisser dans le bain. Quinn s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, ne quittant pas son amie des yeux. Un long silence s'installa entre les deux. Un silence qui dure plusieurs minutes, et durant lequel aucune des deux n'osa rien dire. Finalement, ce fut l'hispanique qui parle en premier :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait là Quinn ? »

« Ta mère m'a téléphonée », répondit la blonde. « Apparemment, tu déconne sévère depuis quelques temps. J'ai voulue te rendre visite plus tôt, mais j'étais très occupée. Mais maintenant, je suis là. Et tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter tes conneries, Santana. »

« J't'emmerde. J'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. T'es pas ma mère, et t'es plus la capitaine des cheerladers. Alors retourne d'où tu viens et ne revient plus. »

« Je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Pas avant que tu ailles mieux. Peu importe ce que tu dit, toi et moi, on est amie. Et je ne te laisserait pas de détruire sans rien faire. »

L'hispanique ferma les yeux, te temps d 'encaisser ce que Quinn venait de lui dire. En réalité, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Mais ça, elle ne l'avouerai pas. Elle se contenta donc de jeter un regard méprisant à la blonde, avant de reprendre :

« T'as vraiment rien d'autre à foutre ? J'veux dire, t'a fait tout ce chemin juste pour moi ? »

« Oui », répondit Quinn. « Et pour répondre à ta première questions, je ne suis pas en période d'examens. Je peux bien prendre quelques jours de repos. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce Santana propose à la blonde de la rejoindre dans le bain. Celle-ci hésita d'abord, mais finit par accepter lorsque Santana lui fit la promesse de ne pas la violer sur place. La blonde enleva donc à son tour ses vêtements et se glissa dans la baignoire. Les deux barbotèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis sortirent du bain. La blonde mit ensuite aux fourneaux et prépara quelques chose à manger. Santana avait perdu beaucoup de poids, et très franchement, cela l'inquiétait. Elle força donc l'hispanique à finir son assiette, et même à en reprendre.

« T'as toujours mal au crâne ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Naaaaan ... », marmonna Santana. « Arrête de faire la maman avec moi, ça m'énerve. »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. »

« Je comprend pas pourquoi ça devrait être toi ... »

« Parce que tu vas mal. Et puisque tu n'a même pas répliquée quand je t'ai dit que c'était facile de t'enlever tes fringues, c'est encore pire que je pensais. »

« Je n'ai plus faim. »

L'hispanique se leva de table et se dirigea versa chambre. Elle se glissa dans son lit sans même se déshabillée, et ferma les yeux, tentant vainement de trouver le sommeil. Quinn ne tarda à la rejoindre. Ce n'était pas le genre de la blonde d'avoir des gestes intimes avec quelqu'un, mais elle était prête à faire une exception pour Santana. Elle se glissa donc à son tour dans le lit et l'hispanique vint aussitôt se coller contre elle.

« Excuse-moi », murmura-t-elle. « Je sais que tu veux juste m'aider ... »

« C'est rien », assura la blonde. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'accueille chaleureusement de toute façon. Dors maintenant. »

La latino hocha la tête, et referma les yeux. Cette fois-ci, elle tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, un peu rassurée par la présence de Quinn.

Au moins, quelqu'un se souciait réellement d'elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Broken Promise.**

**Rating : K+ pour le moment. Évolution possible vers le T, voir le M dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Disclaimer : Bon … c'est évident que je ne possède pas la série. Sinon, je n'écrirais pas ce truc. :)**

**Notes de l'auteur : Deuxième chapitre ! Un peu plus long que le premier. Un peu de Faberry, mais pas au sens où on l'entend d'habitude. Enfin, vous comprendrez mieux en lisant je pense. Bref, comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Santana était toujours blottie contre Quinn, profondément endormie. Un mince rayon de soleil éclairait soin vis age, ce qui la rendait encore plus belle que d'habitude. Oh bien sûr, Santana avait toujours trouver Quinn belle. Mais elle l'avouerait jamais. Oh, ça non.

« Je sais pas si tu m'entends », murmura la latino, « Mais t'es vraiment conne, Quinn. Si t'était un peu intelligente, tu t'occuperait d'abord de toi. Y'a rien à faire pour les autres. »

La blonde n'entendit rien, et se contenta de bouger un peu dans le lit. Santana se leva en silence et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle s'allongea sur son canapé, et se mit à réfléchir. Est-ce que Quinn était ici pour oublier Rachel ? C'était possible. L'hispanique avait rapidement repérée les sentiments de la blonde pour la petite diva, mais n'avais rien dit, sachant très bien que Quinn n'assumerait pas de toute façon. Elle était beaucoup trop lâche pour ça. Enfin, c'était le cas au lycée. Peut-être qu'elle avait changer depuis ?

« Non, c'est très peu probable », fit Santana à haute voix.

« Pardon ? », fit la voix de Quinn derrière elle.

Maudite Quinn et son talent pour débarquer _toujours_ au mauvais moment.

« Rien », mentit Santana. « C'est pas important. »

« Si tu le dit ... »

Il fallait comprendre par là que Quinn tenterait de lui tirer les vers du nez un peu plus tard. Santana le savait très bien, elle n'était pas stupide et connaissait bien son amie.

« Tu compte rester longtemps ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra », répliqua la blonde.

« Tu voudras pas plutôt emmerder Berry ? »

« Elle s'appelle _Rachel_. »

« C'est toi qui nous disait de l'appeler Berry il y a quelques années. Au cas où tu aurait mauvaise mémoire ... »

« J'ai changée. »

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

Santana voulait faire avouer la blonde. C'était la première étape vers l'acceptation de sa sexualité. Et puis, comme ça, Quinn lui ficherait la paix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », répliqua Quinn d'un ton qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle commençait à perdre son clame légendaire.

« Je veux dire que tu n'as _pas_ changée, Quinn », répondit Santana en se levant. « Tu fait semblant, c'est tout. Pourtant, tu sais très bien que tu n'est pas seule. Tu aurais put m'en parler, et nous aurions surmontées ça ensembles. Mais tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu ne m'as pas fait confiance, et je te jure que ça me reste en travers de la gorge. »

La main de Quinn s'abattit sur le visage de Santana, qui s'écroula par terre, tant le choc avait été violent.

« C'est ça. Frappe moi », fit l'hispanique d'un ton glacial. « Mais ça changera rien. T'es une lâcheuse. Et une menteuse. Une lâcheuse, parce que tu m'as laisser tombée au moment où j'avais besoin de toi. Et une menteuse, parce que tu te ment à toi même, ainsi qu'aux autres. Mais je suis loin d'être conne, Fabray. Tu ne peux _pas_ me cacher ce genre de trucs. »

Elle se releva, ne cherchant même pas à rendre sa gifle à Quinn. En temps normaux, elle lui aurait botter les fesses sans hésitation. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter. Elle comprenait parfaitement que Quinn puisse avoir peur. Et si ses mots envers la blonde avaient étés durs, c'était surtout pour la forcer à réagir.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai ait pour que tu soit au courant ? », demanda la blonde, d'une voix étonnement calme.

« Tes regards. Ta jalousie envers Finn. Le fait que tu reste jamais très longtemps avec un mec … et surtout, ton obsession envers Rachel. »

« Elle ne m'aime pas. »

« Et qu'est-ce que te fait dire ça ? »

« C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

Santana resta quelques secondes silencieuse, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ainsi, Quinn aurait eu le courage d'affronter ses sentiments ?

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolée, mais qu'elle était hétéro », reprit Quinn, la voix légèrement tremblante. « Elle a aussi dit que Finn était son grand amour, et que lui seul pouvait la rendre heureuse. Et il y a aussi ce Brody … je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais … elle l'aime bien. Voilà. Pas de déceptions. Je savais très bien que ça finirait comme ça. »

Santana pouvait bien voir qu'elle mentait. Quinn était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Elle pouvait bien faire semblant d'être forte, être rejeter par la personnes qu'on aime fait toujours mal.

« Quinn, je ... »

« Ne dit rien », coupa la blonde. « Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Surtout pas. C'est même la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. »

Elle marqua une pause, avant de reprendre :

« Je crois que tu as raison. Je vais renter chez moi et te laisser tranquille. Pardon de t'avoir dérangée. »

« Mon cul ouais ! », répliqua Santana. « Pour te mettre à pleurer dès que je ne pourrais pas te voir ? Tu reste ici, et c'est pas négociable. Assied toi, et plus vite que ça. »

Quinn s'exécuta sans rien dire.

« C'était quand ? », demanda Santana.

« Il y a deux semaines », répondit doucement Quinn.

« D'accord. Je vois ... »

« Tu compte encore me frapper ? »

« Non. Je vais juste exploser la tronche de cette sale naine pour t'avoir briser le cœur. Et ensuite, je me ferais un plaisir d'exploser la tronche de Finn, et peut-être de ce Barry. »

« Brody », corrigea la blonde. « Et ce n'est pas la peine. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Ni celle de Rachel, ou de Finn. Rachel en m'aime pas, c'est comme ça. Je dois l'accepter. »

« Pardon ? », s'écria l'hispanique, scandalisée. « Elle a préféré ce putain d'abruti à toi ! C'est _dégueulasse_ ! Et surtout, c'est incompréhensible ! En plus d'être con, c'est même pas un bon coup. D'accord, je suis lesbienne, mais quand même … il est incapable de satisfaire une femme, et encore moins si celle-ci s'appelle Rachel Berry. »

« JE SAIS ! PUTAIN, JE SAIS SANTANA ! »

Quinn venait de hurler ces mots, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Mais elle l'aime ... », reprit-elle, avant de d'éclater en sanglots.

Santana la prit doucement dans ses bras et lui caressa gentiment le dos tout en marmonnant des menaces de morts atroces envers Finn dans sa langue maternelle. Quinn se calma au bout de quelques minutes, mais elle allait toujours mal. Ce qui était plutôt compréhensible.

« Je suis désolée ... », dit-elle en baissant la tête honteusement. « Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler plus tôt mais ... »

« Tu avais peur », coupa Santana. « C'est pas grave. Je comprend. C'est moi qui suis désolée de t'avoir dit que tu était lâche. Je voulais juste te faire avouer. Mais j'avais pas prévu ça … t'es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je lui casse gueule ? »

« Non Santana. »

« Laisse moi au moins lui passer un coup de fil pour lui hurler dessus. J'en ai _vraiment _besoin. »

« J'ai dis _non. _»

« D'accord, d'accord … sûre ? »

« _Oui _! Maintenant, sinon ça ne te dérange pas, je vais prendre une douche. »

« D'accord, mais laisse la porte ouverte. »

Quinn jeta un regard outré à Santana, ayant visiblement mal comprit.

« Pour m'assurer que tu ne fasse pas de conneries », précisa l'hispanique. « Je ne compte pas jouer les perverse pour une fois.»

Quinn hocha simplement la tête, et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Santana s'empara de son téléphone, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

Rachel Berry allait avoir de ses nouvelles, et Santana ne comptait pas faire dans la politesse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Broken Promise.**

**Rating : M. ce chapitre contient du lemon. **

**Disclaimer : Bon … c'est évident que je ne possède pas la série. Sinon, je n'écrirais pas ce truc. :)**

**Notes de l'auteur : Troisième chapitre ! Les choses évoluent entre Santana et Quinn, et il y a même du lemon. Je n'en suis pas particulièrement fier, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux lol. Bref, j'espère encore une fois que ça vous plaira et que vous m'excuserez pour les fautes. ;)**

* * *

Rachel ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à répondre, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'hispanique.

« Allô ? »

« ESPECE DE SALOPE ! »

Santana entendit un hoquet de surprise à l'autre bout du fil, et continua :

« POUR QUI EST-CE QUE TU TE PRENDS, HEIN ? »

« Santana ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? », répliqua Rachel, qui avait retrouvée l'usage de la parole.

« Je parle de Quinn bordel ! Ça t'amuse de briser le cœur des gens ? »

Rachel resta silencieuse quelque secondes, avant de répondre :

« Écoute, j'aime beaucoup Quinn. Vraiment, je l'adore. Mais Finn ... »

« Ta gueule ! Je veux pas entendre parler de cet abruti, compris ? »

« Santana ... »

« Non ! Laisse moi continuer. Je peux comprendre que tu sois hétéro et tu n'aimes pas Quinn. C'est normal, on ne choisit pas ce genre de trucs. Mais lui dire que Finn est ton grand amour, alors qu'en plus tu viens de rompre avec lui ... c'était vraiment une énorme connerie ma vieille. J'espère que t'es contente de toi, parce qu'elle va très mal. T'approche plus d'elle, ou je te jure que cette fois-ci, je vais vraiment t'éclater ta putain de gueule, et tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable. Ça fait des années que j'en rêve. Sur ce, _Adios_. Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir un jour. »

Satisfaite, l'hispanique raccrocha au nez de la brune sans aucun regret. Elle avait vraiment besoin de faire ça. Maintenant, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

« Je t'avais dis que ce n'était pas la peine ... », fit la voix de Quinn derrière elle.

« T'a déjà finie ? », demanda Santana en se retournant.

« Ne change pas de sujet », insista la blonde. « Elle va me détester maintenant ... »

« Erreur. Elle va me détester _moi_ », corrigea Santana. « Et franchement, je m'en fous, genre … royalement. »

Quinn poussa un long soupir, avant de s'étaler sur le canapé.

« Dire que j'étais là pour te remonter le moral ... », marmonna-t-elle.

Le cœur de Santana se serra un peu dans sa poitrine. Avec cette histoire, elle avais complètement oubliée la raison de la venue de Quinn.

« Je vais bien », dit-elle pour la rassurer. « Sérieusement, je vais bien. »

« Si tu le dis ... », fit la blonde, pas très convaincue.

« Tu m'as déjà bien aider », insista Santana. « Pour mon coming-out … alors que tu voulais … enfin ... »

Elle se gifla mentalement, se rendant compte de son énorme gaffe. Il ne fallait surtout pas évoquer Beth devant Quinn, au risque de voir celle-ci verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais étrangement, cette fois-ci, la blonde resta calme.

« Je n'étais pas capable de m'en occuper », fit-elle, comme si elle avait été capable de lire dans les pensées de Santana. « Crois moi. Elle est beaucoup mieux avec Shelby. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse. »

« Ouais … c'est compréhensible ... », marmonna Santana, un peu soulagée.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux durant lequel Santana rejoignit Quinn sur le canapé et posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de celle-ci. Du moment qu'elles étaient seules, cela ne la dérangeait pas.

« C'est ma faute », finit par dire Quinn. « J'ai fait tellement de mal a Rachel que ... »

« Non », coupa sèchement Santana. « C'est elle qui est conne. Finn aussi lui a fait du mal, et pourtant, elle est toujours revenue vers lui comme un petit chien bien élevé. C'est pas ta faute. Elle l'aime, malgré ses nombreux défauts. C'est comme ça, il faut l'accepter. »

Quinn ne répondit rien.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te ferait du bien ? », demanda Santana.

« Santana ... », soupira la blonde. « C'est _vraiment_ pas le moment de me faire des avances ... »

« Tu préfère que je te coupe encore les cheveux peut-être ? Parce que ça serait dommage. Moi j'aime les cheveux longs. »

« Je sais. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Brittany a les cheveux longs », fit remarquer la blonde.

« C'est vrai ... », approuva Santana.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parles de cheveux ? »

« J'en sais trop rien. Je crois que je te faisait des avances pour me sentir moins seule et puis le sujet à dévié. »

Quinn regarda Santana d'un air étonnée.

« J'ai pas touchée une seule fille depuis ma rupture », précisa l'hispanique.

« Dans déconner ? », demanda Quinn, stupéfaite.

« Ben … j'étais pas tellement d'humeur … »

« Et maintenant que je suis là, tu redeviens la Santana Lopez nymphomane que je connais. Curieux hasard. »

« C'est pas pareil », fit Santana en levant les yeux au ciel. « T'as aussi besoin de passer à autre chose. En plus, je parie que tu n'as jamais fait ça avec une fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ... », confirma la blonde.

« Alors voilà. Ça serait un truc entre nous deux. Mais après, je ne t'oblige en ... »

« D'accord », coupa Quinn.

Un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Santana, tandis que les joues de Quinn prenaient une jolie couleur rose.

« C'est pas la peine de rougir », lui fit remarquer Santana. « C'est un besoin naturel. Ce que la nature a de meilleur à offrir. »

Quinn poussa un long soupir, avant d'avancer son visage près de celui-ci de Santana. Bientôt, elle sentit le souffle de celle-ci sur sa peau, avant qu'elle ne rompe la distance et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quinn répondit d'abord timidement, sa langue se mélangeant doucement avec celle de son amie. Puis, le baiser devint de plus en plus sauvage et passionné. Santana fut incapable de se retenir plus longtemps et passa ses mains sous le haut de Quinn, caressant la peau nue de celle-ci.

La blonde se laissa faire, tandis que Santana prendrait une position dominante. Elle l'embrassa dans le coup, puis lui enleva son haut et embrassa la peau nue de sa poitrine, toujours protégée par son soutien gorge. Quinn poussa de petit gémissements, s'abandonnant complètement à son amante. Santana fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses longues et fines jambes, et elle se retrouva donc en sous-vêtements. L'hispanique contempla son corps pendant quelques secondes, les yeux brillants. Elle lui arracha ensuite les reste de ses vêtements, puis caressa doucement l'entrée de son intimité, la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Elle la pénétra ensuite avec ses doigts et commença des va et viens d'abord lents, puis de plus en plus rapide. Elle se retira ensuite sans prévenir et plongea sa tête entre ses jambes.

Quinn ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler tandis que son mante dévorait complètement son sexe. Si elle n'avait connu que très peu de garçons, la blonde pouvait en ce moment affirmer que Santana les surpasser tous sans aucunes exceptions. Les ébats des deux jeunes femmes durèrent plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que Quinn s'écroule sur Santana, à bout de force.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle.

« De rien », répondit Santana. « Tu peux bouger ? J'vais prendre une douche. »

Quinn s'exécuta et suivit du regard l'hispanique traversant le salon pour se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain.


End file.
